RWBY Lied
by Daozang
Summary: There was a third type of humans in remnant, one with pink hair, red eyes, and their distinguishing feature of small horns. They are more rare then faunus yet stronger then both. Hidden from society, the race was reduced to one who was kept in a hidden research facility to be studied only for her to cause disaster before leaving behind a legacy. Ruby as a Queen Diclonius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 **A/N welcome to my new story, RWBY Lied. As you probably know by now, this is a crossover of RWBY and Elfen Lied with Ruby as a Queen Diclonius. This idea came to me while I was playing RWBY grimm eclipse and Lillium started playing on windows media player. As it started to form in my head, it changed multiple times while writing so I hope you enjoy. This is after Raven left Tai Yang and before he and Summer had Ruby and I am going by the anime appearance for a diclonius.**

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Elfen Lied, I do own an rwby grimm eclipse game on steam however.

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
( _timeskip/view change_ )  
 **Grimm noises**

Chapter 1

Story start

A vast cold layer of white covered the world around them only disrupted by the shimmering red stains upon the blanket of snow. In the midst of the red stood a girl with pink hair, red eyes, and two bone cat ear like horns surrounded by bodies of both men and women alike, both human and faunus in front of a large building. "Stop right there" said a blonde haired man as two others appeared next to him. "Who are you and why did you kill all these people?" he asked as they formed a triangle formation around the girl.

"They attacked me first and tried to keep me captive" she said as footsteps began to sound out around her. Soon armed men began to rush from the forestry around her aiming their sights on her. "Subject 'Lucy' stand down, we are ordered to detain you for containment by any means necessary" said one of the armed men as they began to fire at readied their guns. One of the men then walked forward, only for him to be sliced in five pieces. "Fire". As they began to fire at her, the sliced body parts formed a barrier around her taking all the bullets. When the barrage of bullets ended, they were sent out of the bodies back to the armed men killing them.

"Tai Yang, get around her and help me distract her, Qrow will try to stop her" said a girl in a white cape with black hair and red tips. As they began their plan, the pink haired girl shot another bullet towards the forest, killing a stray researcher. "Hey pinky, over here" Tai Yang said launching a bullet at the ground from his gauntlets. As a cloud of snow and dirt flew through the air, multiple dust rounds shot through the cloud. Each round was destroyed before it could reach the girl by mysterious means. "Take this" Tai Yang said rushing forward to punch her when he felt a weird sensation in his head.

Just as it appeared, Qrow appeared, slashing the girl from behind crippling her lower body and knocking the breath out of her before stabbing her through the gut. "Tai Yang, you alright?" he asked as the girl struggled to breath while he jumped out of range of dead bodies. "Yeah, thought I felt something on my head" he replied leaving the circle of dead bodies "You should leave here, everything is about to blow including me" said the girl as she pulled out a switch. "If I die or go rampant like now, they put a bomb in me to make sure that no body is retrieved" she said pushing the switch, blowing up the facility she broke out from. "Leave now" she said as the team left.

A couple minutes after they left the area, a large amount of beowolves appeared and surrounded the girl. They began to look at her in a weird fascination before going around to eat the bodies around her. "So you guys want to die with me" she said as the beowolves sat around her howling as the light began to fade from her eyes. "I hope that they don't find the new queen" she said as the light faded from her eyes and a beeping was heard being the last sound she ever heard.

( _with Team STQ_ )

"Do you think that she was serious about having a bomb implanted in her" Tai Yang said as they flew away on the bullhead they arrived on. Soon after he said that, a large explosion occurred behind them, destroying everything in a ten meter radius which took out a chunk of the island making it have a giant crater near its center. "I guess that solves that Question" Qrow said drinking from a flask he had on him. "Can you stop with the drinking Qrow, I know you took it hard when Raven left but being drunk won't solve anything you know?" Summer said trying and failing to steal his flask of alcohol. "Sorry Shorty but you know why I drink so let me drink" he said chugging the last of the flask as the bullhead landed into an airship.

"As much as I dislike you being on my ship Qrow, but I have to let you on so that you can get back to vale" said a large man with a metal band on his forehead. He had a white coat with a white glove on his right hand and had a blue vest with a tucked in red tie. Under the vest was a black shirt. He had white pants and shoes. "I don't like this as much as you do Jimmy" Qrow said trying to get a drop out of his flask before putting it away. "What happened to the unknown facility you were supposed to infiltrate and why did it explode" James Ironwood said pointing at the visible crater among the white snow.

"They set a bomb in the building in case of something happening and there was a girl who was killing everyone with some sort of semblance, they called her Subject 'Lucy' as if they were experimenting on her" Tai Yang said sitting down on a chair. "She said that they placed a bomb in her incase of her dying or going rampant" Summer said finishing the explanation. "Did you at least get any information that they had at the facility" Ironwood said walking around. "We didn't find anything before the girl destroyed everything" Qrow said hiding the memory stick of information under a cloth on his flask. "Well get comfortable, because it's going to be a long ride back to vale".

* * *

( _several months later_ )

"Mr. Xiao Long, you must stay out here until the baby is born" said a doctor outside the door to his wife's room. "How is she, is the baby going to be okay, is she healthy" Tai Yang said making more and more questions until Qrow smacked him upon the head. "Thanks for that Qrow, doctor are they okay" he said looking to the doctor. "They are fine now, you may go see your wife now" he said opening the room. As they entered, they saw summer in a hospital bed, holding a bundle of cloth. "Can I hold her" Tai Yang said holding out his arms. "Sure, but don't drop her in surprise at how Ruby looks or I will maim you" Summer said holding out the baby.

Picking up the baby, he looked at her for the first time. She had pink hair and red eyes but the most defining feature about her was the two horns jutting from her head. "Doctor, please leave the room, I would like to speak to my wife and brother in secret" Tai Yang said as the doctors left the room. "She looks like the girl from the mission, the one that blew up a secret research facility and part of the island" he said as Ruby began to cry.

"Shh, it's alright, this is your uncle Qrow" Tai Yang said passing the baby to Qrow so that he could old her. "She really does look like that girl, I wonder if she as the same abilities too" he said giving ruby back to Summer. "We must keep this a secret, if Ironwood finds her he will take her for experimentation and we will never see her again" Qrow said serious for once as he wasn't drunk. "I agree with you there, Ozpin might not care too much but if Ironwood found out, she wouldn't be safe" Summer said holding a now asleep baby ruby. "I should probably tell you this now, I have the information we needed from that facility where the girl came from, I kept it because I distrust Ironwood right now" Qrow said showing the memory key on his flask. "That will help a lot Qrow, thanks for keeping it with you, anyways we should get back to patch soon, Yang is probably driving the babysitter insane by now" Tai Yang said leaving allowing the doctors to go back into the room.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this story so far and that you'll read more. Also RWBY's newest episode was very intense and crazy and brought out many emotions both good and bad. It was exciting to watch and suspenseful and I hope that neo didn't die before she could say anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N – I know it took a while to update this but I got lost on the road of life. In reality I couldn't think of what to do next so I worked on other stories until I could think of the next chapter. I will give a BS explanation why Ruby can become a queen diclonius in this chapter. Also the new combat mechanic for Grimm eclipse is fun to use and Weiss is OP to use. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Elfen Lied.

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
( _timeskip/view change_ )  
 **Grimm noises**

Chapter 2

Story start

 _(Four years later)_

"Okay my little sunflower and my little rose, you be good while I'm out on my mission okay?" Summer said as she was at the door about to leave for a Grimm extermination mission. "And Ruby, remember to practice using your vectors on the dummies out back" she said to a young Ruby whose hair now had a tinge of red near the edges while her horns were now solid. After looking through the memory key, they found out that Ruby was now the only survivor of the diclonius species as a whole as males died off fast or where infertile and most females with the exception of a queen were infertile. After a special test which they burned the results after proved that Ruby was one of the few queen diclonius, a rare part of their species.

They then learned that a way they spread is through their vectors, invisible arm like appendages that can extend from their heads which if touching a person will make all offspring of that person to become a silpelit Diclonius which are like worker bees to the queen. However, if a queen diclonius is on the brink of death, she can infect a human or Faunus to give birth to one queen so that the species will live on.

After finding out about the biology of a diclonius, they decided to test Ruby to see how far her Vectors could reach, maxing out at about three meters and had four so far at her young age which will grow longer and more numerous as she grows. After going over all the results, they burned them and melded them into molten iron while Qrow took the memory key and hid it away.

"Yang make sure to watch after your sister and Ruby remember to never send your vectors into a human or Faunus as the child might alert ironwood abou you" summer said as she left, leaving a plate of freshly baked cookies behind on a table. "Cookies" Ruby said rushing over to the plate as yang raced her to the cookies. Ruby then took a cookie into both hands and used her vectors to hold four more cookies while she began to devour the cookies. Yang had her own plate of cookies which she ate as summer was nice enough to make them each their own plate of cookies.

"Come on Ruby, let see how many dummies we can break today" Yang said putting on gloves as they went into the back yard which had a training ground filled with wooden dummies which had many cuts and were in the shape of beowolves, some of which were made of punching bags. "Okay little sis, you take the left side and I'll take the right side" yang said rushing to the punching bags making a three hit combo while Ruby used her vectors to slice into the dummies as fast as she could. They did this for about an hour with Ruby slicing apart five wooden dummies and yang managing to make a dent in the punching bag. "It's getting late Ruby, come on let's go to sleep". Ruby though felt as if something was calling out to her trying to tell her something only for it to disappear after a couple seconds.

 _(Next day)_

A ring on the door sounded out through the house as tai yang went to answer. "Good morning, what brings you here today" he said as two people who he had known almost all his time in school entered his home. "Sir, if we may talk in private away from the children please" Oobleck said as he and Port took Tai Yang outside as Qrow followed.

"Ruby want to listen in on them" yang said as they stood with their ears on the wall. "I'm sorry to say, but summer has gone KIA due to a surprise attack by some assassins from some White Fang extremist who want to bring peace by force" Oobleck said solemnly. "When we arrived, we managed to capture almost all the assassins except one who fled but by the time we arrived, summer was already during with a fatal wound" Port said as Ruby saw a red hooded cape being passed to her father. "She said that she wanted you to give Ruby her cape before she died from the blood loss, we are sorry for failing you my friend" Oobleck said as yang pulled Ruby away from the doorway and told her to pretend she didn't peek or listen in.

"So girls, um mommy might not be back for a while" tai yang said beginning to shut down from the news as Qrow walked in. "Tai, shut up and let me tell them the truth, girls I'm sorry to tell you this but your dad probably wouldn't tell you anyways so I might as well, your mom is dead" said Qrow who gave the blood red cape to Ruby while tai yang completely shut down with depression excusing himself to mope in his room. "Ruby, I know this might be hard on you but, if you want I could teach you to fight in a couple years once you enter a huntsmen school like signal" he said taking out his flask and taking a swig from it. "Yang, I know that your more of a brawler so it would be better to learn from tai over hear once he stops moping around depressed."

"What does dead mean" Ruby asked as the voice from yesterday began to sound out a little. "It means she won't be with us anymore, she is gone forever from the world, think of it as being asleep forever" Qrow said as he went into the kitchen and began to mix together ingredients. "If there is one thing your mother taught me, it was how to make her cookies" he said setting the cookies into the oven. "I need to talk to your dad so I'll leave the cookies to bake while I'm talking to him" Qrow said entering Tai Yangs room. "I'm sleepy yang, I'm going to nap now" Ruby said as the voice disappeared from her mind as she didn't understand what it was saying.

Yang however decided to listen in to the conversation through the slightly open doorway seeing Qrow talking to Tai Yang as he sat on the bed staring at an old picture. "I know you took it hard when Raven left you with yang a couple weeks after giving birth to her but you need to get yourself together man, you have two daughters out there who need you to raise them with love and affection. You can't shut down now, is that what summer would want" Qrow said as yang reeled back in surprise at what she had just heard that summer wasn't her real mother.

She then looked at the framed picture of team STRQ and saw the resemblance between Raven and herself in the mirror. It was then that yang made up her mind after she heard about the old house in the woods. She got her wagon and placed Ruby into it in blankets and left to find the house. After about an hour of walking, yang grew tired but she found the house. It was in torn up and falling apart with clouds beginning to rain around them. Through the darkness of the house, yang saw two red eyes coming from the house. "Hello" she said weakly watching as the figure left the house. Instead of a mother to love them, she found herself face to face with a deadly Beowolf as it howled calling more beowolves to the area.

"Someone help us" yang said while Ruby began to wake up from a voice. As the beowolves began to close in on them, one of them, an older one due to it having more bones while the others had none, began to sniff the air and jump forward. "AAAAHHHH" she screamed as Ruby sent her vectors into the Beowolf. The Beowolf however did not attack them and instead stood around them protectively. "Hello doggy, can you beat up those other mean doggies" Ruby half mumbles half yawned as the one beowolf barked at the others to stay away. "Get em boy?" yang said uncertain with Ruby agreeing as the Beowolf jumped forward and began to attack the other beowolves, slashing their unprotected flesh. As it attacked the others, yang asked Ruby a question. "Why is it listening to you?" "A voice in my head told me to put my vector thingies into the doggy and it would listen to me but the ones without bone armor are to dumb to listen" she said rubbing her eyes as Qrow appeared slashing all the beowolves into a dark mist.

"You yang are in big trouble when you get home, your dad didn't even notice you were gone and I still don't think he knows, that is how bad he is right now. If I didn't realize that the picture was gone and the door open I wouldn't have found you two" he said picking them up and placing them on his back. "Uncle Qrow, why did you kill the doggy that I made protect us?" Ruby said as Qrow just stopped for a moment. "Did you just say you controlled a Grimm" he said beginning to walk again looking at Ruby while Yang fell asleep. "A voice in my head told me to send my vectors into the bony Grimm's body and it would recognize me as a friend and protect me from the dumb ones" she said yawning as she slowly drifted back into sleep. "We better keep watch on you from now on Ruby, you just keep surprising us you know" Qrow said as he began to run back to the house.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that bullshit theory I made up for Ruby to become a queen. I know that is not how it works but I decided to make something up for her to be a queen. Anyways if you enjoyed maybe follow, favorite, or leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N – Welcome to chapter 3 of RWBY Lied. I hope you enjoy reading this as I wrote this wanting more people to write more crossovers for Elfen lied. It might be hard but I am at least attempting to write one even if updates are slow so enjoy. Also the vectors are a part of the diclonius biology which means Ruby still gets to keep her speed semblance as it is part of her soul and not her biology.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Elfen Lied, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
( _timeskip/view change_ )  
 **Grimm noises**

Chapter 3

Story Start.

The next morning, Tai Yang was still moping around so it was a surprise when Qrow choked on his alcohol when he stared at Ruby as he cooked breakfast. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked curiously as Qrow stared at her eyes. Though the iris were still red, her once red pupils had turned silver.

"Nothing nothing, just wondering how and why that Beowolf defended you" he said pouring some alcohol from his flask into his coffee only for his cup to begin floating. "Put down my cup" he said as Yang sat down at the table as the cup stopped floating but his flask began to float making the two girls laugh at Qrow face palming before both his coffee and his flask were gently placed on the table.

After breakfast, Ruby went out to the training field and began using her vectors to smack baseballs launched at her from a machine into the ground while yang went to play with friends. "That's pretty cool of you" said a voice causing Ruby to lose focus making her vectors smash the next baseball and knock one flying near where the voice originated.

Looking towards the voice, she saw a mallet of all things smack the baseball into the air. "SCOOOORRREEE" shouted an orange haired girl who was about a year older then her as a black haired boy with a pink highlight stood next to her shaking his head. "That is so awesome! How are you doing that is it part of some sort of semblance?" The girl said hopping up and down to see over the fence better as the boy tried to hold her down. "So what's your name, I'm Nora and this is my bestest buddy Ren" said the excited girl as she hopped the fence with Ren trying but failing to keep her back. "m my name is Ruby" Ruby said retracting her vectors before they could go and hurt the two children. "And I guess you could say its something similar" she said only to see an outline of Nora.

"Ooohhhh a baseball machine, can we play with you too can we can we can we" Nora asked as she held up a large mallet appearing behind Ruby as Ren just walked to the side near a wooden dummy. As she spoke, one of Ruby's Vectors entered the head of Nora in surprise only for it to do no damage as Ruby willed it back. "Sure, let's race to see who can hit the most" Ruby said quickly as another baseball machine appeared while she began to inwardly panic at what she had subconsciously done causing her vectors to begin to writhe about. "I'll just be practicing my martial arts over here" Ren said giving some test hits on the dummy before nodding as he practiced his skills.

"All righty then, let's get started" Nora shouted as she and Ruby began to deflect oncoming baseballs into the air or into the ground as the ones flying into the air hit a forcefield of sorts before dropping back down into the field. Soon a stray baseball flew between the two girls causing Ruby's hood to fly back showing the others her horns. "You have horns" Nora said as Ruby began to panic slightly and tried to put her hood back on. "That is AWESOME" Nora screamed as Ren quickly threw a ball smacking away one that was about to hit Nora. "Thanks Ren" Nora said as she went over to observe the younger girls horns up close. "Are you a Faunus of some kind?" Nora said only for Ren to pull her back and apologize. "It's alright, and no I'm not a Faunus but I was born with these horns" Ruby said knocking away another ball.

Soon they went back to hitting baseballs. After an hour of getting to know each other and smacking baseballs with Ren joining in using a bat, the three four to six year olds were ducking behind some destroyed wood dummies as the two baseball machines went berserk.

"How did it come to this" Ren said looking over only to duck back down quickly as a baseball flew past where his head once was holding a destroyed bat. Next to him was a laughing Ruby and Nora who were busy trying to not get hit by the machines they accidentally made berserk with Ruby using her vectors as extra protection for them. You see, they both hit a baseball into each other on accident which hit both machines causing a spark of electricity turning them into turrets of destruction.

Then a large sword appeared and sliced the power cables connected to the turrets as they slowly stopped firing shots allowing the three children to come out of hiding. Looking at the dying machines, they saw a Qrow taking a swig from his flask. "I see you made some friends" he said staring at the three children as Ruby simply began running towards her slightly drunk uncle. "UNCLE QROOOOOWWWW" she shouted as she did a flying hug tackle only for Qrow to lift up his arm causing her to hang from it as she began laughing.

Seeing that their new friend knew the person, Ren and Nora went up to say hi. "Hello there, friends of Ruby?" Qrow said confused as he watched Nora jump up and smash her mallet into the baseball machine as Ren shook his head at his friends antics as Ruby fell off to join her. "We have slain the beasts!" She shouted in triumph with both Ruby and herself posing as a single baseball fell out of the turret hitting her on the head. "My name is Lie Ren and this is my friend Nora Valkarie, we wanted to look around the woods and ended up at your home" Ren said helping Nora who was holding her head in pain.

"I see, it's getting dark so you two should be getting back home" Qrow said about to take another swig only to notice his flask missing and two giggles from below him. Looking down he saw Ruby holding his flask as she and Nora were trying and failing to hold in their laughter. As he took back his flask Ruby tugged on his shirt which meant that she wanted to tell him something. After a while, Nora and Ren said their goodbyes and left for home.

"I may have accidentally sent one of my vectors into Nora's head" Ruby said staring at the floor and twisting her shoe into the dirt as Qrow stared at her. "Aaaggghhhh, more work for me" Qrow said as he quickly looked over towards Nora watching them leave down the path to town. "That was dangerous Ruby, but I understand that it is hard for you to control your vectors sometimes but I'll need to keep track of her from now on" he sighed as he took the young Ruby indoors as it was beginning to get dark.

(9 Years later)

Ruby, now 13 years old, had finally gotten enough control over her vectors to carry heavier objects such as a car and got them moving fast enough to block and capture bullets. About a 2 years ago, Ren and Nora moved away to a different continent due to work for both their parents and it was hard on the three children as they had grown close to each other with Ruby secretly telling Nora and Ren about being a different species then both human and Faunus with Qrow's permission before they left and they agreed to keep it a secret. They kept in touch through their scrolls however so that they could talk to each other.

Now she was trying to unlock her semblance with plans to become a huntress applying to signal academy. "I will not let you become a huntress". Though it might be harder then she thought. "Why not, you let Yang go to signal, why can't I go" Ruby complained as her father stood in her way of sending her application into the mail. "Because I said so and I don't want you to get hurt out there, you need to be protected" he replied as Ruby quickly tried to feint around him only for him to catch her by her hood and swing her back into the house. "I will not have you going out there to learn how to fight and that's final" he said only for Yang to come up behind him and punch him with Qrow doing the same with his sword handle.

"Finally he shuts up, come on kiddo you can apply" Qrow said as Yang dragged her father into the house. "Why doesn't he want me to become a huntress?" Ruby asked as she stood in the doorway with red rose petals beginning to flow from her cape. "He's just overreacting, he's still shaken by your mothers death" Qrow said as Ruby began to speed away into the forest with a trail of rose petals following behind her. "What happened?" Tai Yang said getting up as he saw the trail of petals dispersing into the air. "You better talk to her because she just unlocked her semblance and it's a speedy one" Qrow said as he jumped into the air transforming into a crow as he flew off to find Ruby.

With Ruby, she found herself in front of a grave she had visited many times since she was younger as well as an old Beowolf standing beside the grave standing watch over it. "Hey mom, how's it going? I know dad worries about me but I really want to become a huntress like you were and protect anyone I can" she said talking to the grave as a crow landed on a tree branch above her. "I just want to use my power to help everyone but I keep hearing this voice in my head telling me to do things that dad and uncle Qrow tell me not to do. Sure it helps me out sometimes teaching me about my powers but sometimes I hear a woman's voice along with it telling me to make others like me and I don't understand what it means by that".

At this point, Tai Yang had caught up to Ruby and began to listen into the conversation. "Anyways I really want to become a huntress like you and protect the people I care about as well as helping anyone in need. I should go now so bye mom and thank you for listening to me" she said turning around to find Tai Yang as well as the Beowolf growling at him. "Sparky down, you don't want me to send zwei after you again do you because you know how many times he has beat you" she said as the Beowolf whimpered and stood down as Ruby walked towards her father.

As they stared at each other, Tai Yang sighed before he began to talk. "I give up, you can go to signal If you promise me that you will try your hardest in school" he sighed as Ruby began to cheer and accidentally slice a tree off the cliff side causing her and her father to watch in silence as a single crow got caught in the branches of the tree as it fell. "Birdie NOOOO" she said speeding towards the cliff and almost falling off if it weren't for Tai grabbing her by her cape again and holding her back. "We also are going to need to work on your semblance now that you have unlocked it" he said as a single crow flew up from the side of the cliff, covered with leaves and some sap stuck to its face as it flew and crashed into some trees. Due to being blinded by sticky leaves.

 **A/N – and I'm ending this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed and if you look it up the vectors are part of a diclonius's biology and not their soul. This allows Ruby to keep her speed semblance as it is part of her soul and unlike her Vectors which is like four extra limbs. Anyways if you liked reading then please follow, favorite, or review. Whichever you fancy more at this time and I encourage more people to write Elfen Lied fanfics. This is Daozang signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – I am so sorry for the six moth wait for this chapter. It might not live up to your standards but I'm trying after so much procrastination on this by working on other works. Anyways I really hope you enjoy as I did not expect this to be my most popular story. As such I must continue and I am really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will lead into an overused arc in many stories and fan fictions as you may guess when you read it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Elfen Lied, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
( _timeskip/view change_ )  
 **Grimm noises**

Chapter 4

Story Start.

Ruby was excited for her first day of school at signal. She was feeling excited at all the weapons she was seeing around her as students practiced in the fields. Her dad and uncle had already left to ready for their classes with Taiyang being one of the hand to hand instructors while Qrow was one of the bladed weapons instructors and a P.E. instructor.

"Hold on there Ruby, remember what dad said" Yang said as she held Ruby's hood to keep her from speeding off.

"Yeah I remember. Don't go off on tangents about weapons to people, don't attack with my vectors and only use them when they are really needed, and if anyone asks about my horns tell them it's a birth defect" she replied as she touched her small horns through her hood.

"Alright, I'll see you after school sis. Oh yeah, don't worry about your teacher, he's pretty popular around the school for his good looks" Yang said as she went off to talk to her friends.

"At least your class has some of your friends in it" she shouted as she went off to find her classes. As she walked on, there were several students who stared at her hooded figure as she walked past them. Each class had their own teacher who would teach every subject with the exceptions of weapon creation and combat/PE. Entering the class, she found several students already seated and talking to their friends both Faunus and human. Quietly, she went and found herself an empty desk to sit at as she heard rumors that had began spreading through the school.

"Did you hear about the murdered students? I hear that there some sort of serial killer on patch killing girls"

"Really, I heard he targets girls from signal for a fight before he kills them"

"My dad is on those cases and he says that the girls all had defining traits about them like different hair color or unique Faunus traits and that they all were found limbless"

The rumors and whispering stopped as the door opened after the bell rang. "Good morning students and congratulations on joining Signal academy" a silky voice said as the teacher walked in. He was a fairly tall and handsome individual with sharp looking eyes and brown hair. He wore a business suit and had a pair of rectangular glasses. "My name is Mr. Jacob Baldwin and I will be your teacher for the year" he said as some of the students in his class swooned over him while Ruby seemed indifferent due to her being more interested in weapons. "You may look at me and think, 'this guy probably doesn't know how to fight, he's just a boring homeroom teacher'. Well to tell you the truth, I'm one of the strongest teachers at signal in unarmed combat". Several whispers began to spread through the classroom as Ruby tried to hide in her hood. "You may have heard the news but several students have been found murdered recently and the teachers are to be on high alert for the perpetrator so be at ease for the moment".

He then began to inspect the class around until his gaze found a red hooded figure in the back corner of the room. "You there in the back, no hoods on in the classroom please". Ruby obliged with the teacher's commands revealing her pink hair with rose tips to the class and her two stubby horns. His gaze was fixed on her pale face, silver eyes, and pink hair as he seemed interested in something before he turned to face the rest of the class. "Now then, class is in session and I hope we have a nice school year ahead of us". Everyone noticed his lingering gaze on Ruby and the girls became jealous instantly while the boys seemed indifferent. Ruby noticed some of the glares being sent to her by the females of the class but tried to ignore them by hiding away in her cape as she kept her vectors from doing anything harmful to her fellow classmates.

Class had gone by fast as the bell for lunch rang. Students began to rush to the cafeteria for food while others stayed in the class to eat heir own lunches. Ruby took out her lunch box which had several cookies and a sandwich as a group of girls surrounded her desk. There were five of them in total with two of them being Faunus.

"I don't get what it is that Mr. Baldwin sees in you, I get your kinda cute with that pink hair and small stubby horns but I don't see what else there is to like" a girl, presumably the leader said as her group agreed with her.

"I think we should teach her to not attract attention away from us".

"Yeah".

Ruby tried to ignore them as she went to pick up her sandwich to eat only for them to pick up her lunch.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The girls held her lunch over their heads as they were taller then Ruby.

"No, I think we should do something about this" she said as she passed it to her friends. They played keep away with Ruby until Ruby seemed like she was about to become overcome with rage.

"Here you go" one of them said holding the lunch out to Ruby. Just before she could grab it, the girl dropped the lunch out the window.

"I am so sorry, not".

The five girls then started to laugh as they walked off. What they didn't know was that Ruby had grabbed her lunch through the wall using one of her vectors. As it lifted the lunch back through the window, Ruby grabbed it and fled the classroom in search of her friends that also decided to join signal. As she left, she bumped into her teacher on accident spilling his drink on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Baldwin" she said as Mr. Baldwin stared at her in interest.

"Don't worry about this, I can replace it. How are you though, I saw those girls bullying you" he said as Ruby looked away.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking but I should probably get going if I want to find my friends" she said as she went to run off only to have her arm grabbed.

"No running in the halls and also don't let those girls push you around, you have a very unique hair and eye color after all" he said as he released his grip on her arm. As this was happening, the same group of girls watched on in jealousy.

"Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby turned to the stairwell to find her friend from her elementary school was standing at the bottom with a lunchbox in hand.

"Rinka! It's so nice to see you!" Ruby ran over to her friend who was dressed in a school uniform with a headband on her head. She had black hair and a white spiral ninja star mark on her cheek. Her full name was Kutakizikazukuchiri Rinka but she preferred people to call her by her last name as nobody except herself and family could properly pronounce her first name. Her family specialized in stealth and ninja techniques though she was a bit different then her family wanting to rather be loud and showy.

"Excuse me, I must be going to the locker room to change shirts" Mr. Baldwin said passing by Ruby and her friend after giving them a glance as he walked away. They didn't notice as he licked his lips as he walked away.

"So was that your teacher Ruby?" Rinka asked as they walked around to find a table to eat their lunch.

"Yeah that was Mr. Baldwin my home room teacher. Who did you get as your teacher?"

"I got a boring old man named Cornelius Port. He says his cousin teaches at beacon" she said as she pulled out her lunch which consisted of rice, eggs, and some fried meat. "Trade a cookie for an egg I made?"

"As much as I love your eggs, cookies are always all mine" Ruby said as she quickly ate all her cookies before staring on her sandwich. As they began eating, the girls from before walked and stood around them.

"Did we not warn you of the consequences should you attract the teacher away from us?" Their leader said as Rinka stood up.

"Go away, it is rude to disturb someone while they are enjoying their meal".

The girls surrounded Rinka and tried their best to look menacing.

"This doesn't concern you but if you try to protect her then we will attack you". One of the Faunus girls quickly tried to grab at Rinka's hair only for Rinka to dodge her making her grab her friend instead. Rinka quickly began to dodge every hit they threw at her while Ruby recorded everything on her scroll before she got involved.

"I guess I should get involved now" she said as she sped forward and grabbed Rinka out from their circle and dropped her outside. One of the girls picked up a can and prepared to throw it at them.

"I wouldn't do that" Rinka said as she seemed to shimmer for a moment as her black hair turned white and her ninja star marking glowed. As the girl threw the can, it phased through Rinka's body where it hit the wall popping and spraying soda around.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HALLS" a voice shouted as two people approached the girls. One of them was Qrow who had his flask in hand while the other was a now clean Mr. Baldwin.

"What did I tell you about drinking at school" Ruby said as she subtly used her vectors to enhance a can she threw at Qrow hitting him in the head as she grabbed his flask.

"Don't drink at school, leave the drinking for after class" Qrow said slightly drunk as he held onto Baldwins shoulder. "And what did I tell you missy, did I not tell you that fights are not allowed outside of P.E."

Ruby looked away embarrassed before she gave Qrow back his flask. "Just don't drink at school Uncle Qrow" she said as Rinka restrained her semblance. The five girls walked off back to class as Ruby said bye to Rinka. Their next class happened to be P.E. With the two of their classes joining together.

"Why hello there, my name is Ravil Volodin and I am one of your P.E. Teachers with the other currently drunk and in the corner" he said pointing over to Qrow who was drinking from his flask again only to find Ruby staring at him. He then stopped as he imagined the invisible hands behind Ruby waving around threateningly as he walked over. "Today we will be playing Dodgeball" he said as Qrow walked over.

"This ain't ordinary dodgeball however. Anyone who has an unlocked aura or a semblance are allowed to use them during the game". Qrow then chose four team captains to decide their teams. One of the captains was the ringleader of the five girls who were bullying Ruby. "Now then, the two on the right will play the two on the left. Winners play each other" he said sitting down as each team went to their own courts to play. "This ought to be fun" he said as he went to drink from his flask only to find a cookie in its place. Looking around, he found it near the court where Ruby was playing her dodgeball game.

"Your going down pinky" the ring leader said as she faced Ruby and Rinka's team.

"Now that we are in combat, I will tell you my name so that you may know the one that beat you" Rinka said as she caught a ball thrown at her. "I AM Kutakizikazukuchiri Rinka, and I will win this dodgeball game!"

 **A/N – One thing to mention is that you can find really long names on using the ninja names, I might use this to make fictional villains in other stories. Also next up will be a dodgeball tournament and other things as I need stuff to fill this arc and other things until the timeskip to beacon. You may already have guessed what my plans are for this arc in the story but I don't really care as I just hope I make it enjoyable for you all. Also really sorry for the over six month wait for an update for this. With working on other stories and the many, many, many distractions in place around me, I procrastinated too long. I will try my hardest to write more for this story and I hope you enjoyed reading. This is Daozang Signing out.**


End file.
